Friendship is an illusion
by SwordSaint32
Summary: During episode 1 of mlp spike ditches Moon Dancer and her party to go to pony vile with twlight this story explains the repercussions of that cruel act. As well as explaining certain aspect not given reason in the show. Example Spikes royal visit in ep.
1. The biggest day the longest wait

Chapter 1-The biggest day and the Longest wait

"Oh, today's the big day the day of the party, with the balloons and the food and the presents! Do you think people got me what I wanted, Mr Mini Bear?"

"…" Mr Mini Bear replied the only way a brown stuffed teddy bear could.

"And what do you think, Captain Fruity Crunch? Do you think people got me new stuffed buddies to join you, and all my other stuffed friends?"

"Yes, Moon Dancer. I'm sure they have. Practically all of Canterlot knows what you want, since it's essentially always the same thing."

"Waaah! You didn't tell me you could talk before, Captain! This is just like my biggest best dream ever." Joy emanate from Moon Dancer's face as she pranced around overwhelmed.

"No, silly. It's me, your best friend, Fireskate! Behind you!" Moon Dancer turned almost disappointingly to see her red earth pony friend at the entrance to her small home. "Ahh. So, it wasn't my stuffed friends coming to life..."

"Nope."

"Why is it never my stuffed friends coming to life?"

FireSkate raised a hoof to her face. "….we need to get you outside quickly, before you forget the outside exists."

The red earth pony dragged the reluctant white Pegasus into the sunlight.

"Honestly... You keep those beautiful wings indoors all the time. It's such a waste! What I wouldn't give to have wings like yours... It's always been my dream to go faster than anybody! And with wings you can at least break the sound barrier!"

"Yeah, but you still go really fast in the 'Ultra Pony Roller Derby'. Not to mention you have a racing flag cutie mark to prove it! You're the fastest earth pony I've ever seen."

"Exactly… it's just not good enough for me." FireSkate said, with a pout on her face.

"Well to put all that doom and gloom aside, do you think Twilight Sparkle will come?"

Fireskate hung her head back. "Knowing Twilight, she'll just keep on studying nonstop during summer break."

"Well, Spike will come for sure," Moon Dancer exclaimed chirpily. "He already told me he got me a present, and everything!"

So with concerns set aside, the two left for the Town Hall, where Moon Dancer's party had already begun.  
>"Fudge cakes! Looks like I'm late to my own party! Well, can't let that stop…"Moon Dancer's voice trailed off as she saw the huge mountain of gifts cluttered in a corner, followed by a loud "Hurray!" upon seeing the semi-rare, 'My Little Toddler' plush toy. The next present and so on were all cute stuffed toys in models or colours she didn't yet have, as if the town had organized to get her the perfect things specifically. Once that was done, the party really kicked into gear as DJ-P0N3 busted out the tunes in full blast. Curious to where her hard working friend was, Moon Dancer shouted above the music, "HEY! HAS ANYPONY SEEN TWLIGHT? IS SHE COMING, OR WHAT?"<p>

"I SAW HER WHEN I WAS CROSSING THE BRIDGE! I REMINDED HER, BUT SHE JUST RAN PAST SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT THE MARE IN THE MOON. THE SILLY PONY."

After many hours of partying, everypony slowly started to leave; getting ready for the late night tomorrow, due to the Summer Sun Festival. Soon, the only ones that remained were the birthday pony and Fireskate. At which point the red earth pony turned to Moon Dancer. "Well that's everyone else done, so the best for last! Here is my gift to you." She said pulling a red parcel from underneath a table.

Moon Dancer ripped it open, revealing the pure perfection inside.

"I went to the toy maker, and made it specifically for you! I called it 'Baby Moon Dancer'. We used pictures of you when you were a filly, as a reference guide! So it looks just like you did, when we met 6 years ago."

"It's brilliant thank you so much! ...But your wrong. You're not last. Spike still hasn't given me his present, and if it's taking him this long, the last has to be super-duper great! So I'm going to wait right here until he shows up. Whatever is keeping him can't take forever, so he should come soon."

"Well... Don't wait too long out. I have a race tomorrow against the Speed Demons, so I need my shut eye. See you then."

The big doors to the entrance of the hall closed as one pony waited in the night, for when a little purple dragon with her best present ever would come through the door, and give her the ultimate gift. She waited under the moonlight... waited, but with nobody came to see her. So, she just kept waiting...


	2. Destiny and the Moon

Chapter 2- Destiny and the Moon

The sun rose into the sky and still Spike had not come. All Moon Dancer could do was wait here where she was meant to see him. She spent the day going through her presents and eating what little party food remained. She even tried a go at messing around with DJ Pon3s weird instrument thing.

She was rather content waiting; she could play all she wanted without anybody bothering her. At least until Fireskate burst through the door interrupting her as normal.  
>"Where have you been? You didn't come to the race so I thought you had been pony napped or something! I told you not to wait to long…" She stopped. "Have you been here this entire time?"<p>

"Indeed Spike hasn't given me his present yet so if it's taking him this long it has to be something super special fantastically awesome! Like you said saving the best to last and it has to be really something to top Baby Moon Dancer."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned. Spikes not coming if he was he would have been here by now."

"But he even said he was coming he even said he got me a gift."

"Your being stubborn the unicorn ponies need to start setting up for the summer sun festival so we have to leave now."

"But when Spike arrives I wont be here?"

"I am sure he can figure out that, you may be at your house, where you live and spend most of your time."

"But but…" Fireskate stared at her in a serious manner making it clear that this wasn't up for debate. "Okay just let me grab my stuff."

"Did you at least leave me some cake?"

"I was in here alone all day what else was I meant to eat? Anyway your chubby enough for somepony who is supposed to break the sound barrier."

"Says the pony that has been eating cake all day." The Ponies walked out together laughing the last laugh they would share together for a long time.

Moon Dancer returned home placed all of her new plushies next to the old ones and went to leap in to bed just to find that another pony was already waiting for her return.

"Moon Dancer your late…" Moon Dancer turned in shock to see a transparent black alicorn who she recognized from childhood tales all to well.

"The mare in the moon!, But why? How?"

"Today is the day that you were made for. Do you remember the dance that your mother taught you the same dancer her mother taught her and her mother before that? The dance you were named after."  
>"Yes mother said it was important so of course I remember."<p>

"Good then all I wish of you is to dance it under my moon. Do that and the stars on this day and this day alone will move under its call and I will be free. Do so and I will fulfil your greatest desire."

Moon Dancer was cautious she didn't know if helping this particular pony was the right.

"You were destined to do this; my dance has been passed down your family for the last one thousand years until it has reached you. And unlike most ponies who find there cutie mark as they discover there talent yours was there since the day you were born as it has always been your purpose." Nightmare Moon pointed to Moon Dancers cutie mark of a pair of hooves raised towards the moon.

Moon Dancer understanding this came to a decision. "Okay fine I will do this but you must promise not to hurt anyone if I do so."

"I have no intention in hurting anyone simply extending the night is all I desire."

So Moon Dancer begun her name sake, it was the most beautiful and elegant dance anypony did ever see. It twirled and sparkled with an almost unnatural grace and style. And as she performed it the stars above moved into position so that Nightmare Moon could be free again. And once it was complete the previously transparent alicorn appeared in front of Moon Dancer in her completed form.

"Well done, my subject I will now fill in my side of our barging what do you wish for?" Moon Dancer had already known the answer to such a question for a long time. "I wish that all my stuffed friends came to life like I imagine them, so we could play and have lots of fun together."

"Hmm, I can not give life to something that shouldn't have it for long but I can make it so that to you they are real."

"Yes that would be fantastic and one more thing change my cutie mark I might have been destined to help you tonight but I want my cutie mark to truly represent me."

"Very well I will do as such." And with a flash the cutie mark changed into a brown teddy bear.

"Thankyou."

"Ow you won't be saying that for long. Now I must go to Ponyville I have things to attend to. Good night." And with that she vanished into the night and Moon Dancer was left with all of her new living friends.


	3. I'm alive right?

Chapter 3-I'm alive right?

Moon Dancer stared at Mr mini bear not sure when it was meant to all start happening.

"Ahem well um this kind of awkward I mean how is a teddy meant to start a conversation." Moon Dancer jaw drooped to the ground and then so did she.

"You could always start with hello that is generally how she starts our conversations with us." The smiling apple replied.

"I suppose but I don't know that just seems a bit too strange considering. I mean you go up to the pony that has cared and loved you for your whole life and go hello yes I can talk and move now. You'd give them a bloody heart attack for petes sake." Mr Mini Bear queried in his slightly Italian accent.

"I think it might be a bit too late for that now." Rainbow bird interrupted pointing to the now fainted Moon Dancer on the floor.

"Okay okay let's gather together and try to get her to bed she needs her sleep after last night." So in agreement stuffed animals of every size, species and colour gathered to carry there precious owner into bed all except baby Moon Dancer who just stood in shock at seeing herself 6 years older being carried by her toys that she had now become one of.

Moon Dancer strained to open her eyes blinking to get rid of the blur in them.

"Morning sugar puff." She snapped awake looked around to see MISS SUNFLOWER waving at her.

"Is it morning already?" The polar bear Snowy that she had just gotten at the party answered this one.

"Well it should be the clocks aren't wrong so you're up at the right time. So I suppose the sun is just late today or something."

"Huh the sun…isn't up well she did say it would be a extended night so I suppose this is normal, but how extended?"

"Wait what is this about the night being extended you never told us anything about that?"

"Come on you guys you where right on the shelf when I was talking to Nightmare moon she said for helping her escape she would change my cutie mark and make you all come to life…"And then it dawned on her "WAIT holy apple sticks YOU'VE ALL COME TO LIFE!"

The majority of the toy gathering replied the only way appropriate, with a face palm.

A stuffed monkey came up along side the polar bear to whisper something in his ear, followed by a dull mumble from the rest.

Mr Mini Bear was the first to break the murmur. "So is that how we came to be like this…? Not that we are complaining but is that how this happened."

"Yes most definitely."

"That must be some magic to be able to make us all alive like this. Well I suppose we should…" He stopped some toy was pushing its way through the crowd to the front.

'Its about the 'like this' that I have a problem with." It was Baby Moon Dancer practically bursting into tears.

"One moment I was you from six years ago having my photo taken the next thing I am stuffed and mini! This isn't fair, I was living a happy life, mum and dad said I was always a good little filly. I want mum and pa!"

Moon Dancer looked at her younger counter part and realised what she had done. Baby was just living her normal life when suddenly she had awoken a toy. Now left alone transformed, without her parents, and faced with her future self who had gotten to continue to live normally.

"Ow Baby Moon Dancer I didn't realise that you would become me from back then I am so sorry." Baby just burst into tears not being able to hold in everything that had happened to her. Until she let all her emotions and feelings out in one loud scream.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! EVEN IF I AM YOUNGER THEN YOU I AM NO BABY! IT MAKES ME SEEM LESS THEN YOU AND IM NOT! IM WORTH THE SAME AS ANYPONY ELSE RIGHT same aren't I? Even changed as I am all the other ponies will treat me normally right? Right?" She started pondering the answer to such a question. "Right? Am I worth the same?" No toy or pony could answer her, because to be honest none of them knew. This had just happened so fast and unlike Baby they had all gone from being toys to being alive. She on the other hand had gone from being alive to being a toy. She continued crying until all her tears had dried up and after that she ran out of the house. Later fully realising that her very existence would never be the same her thoughts turned on the one who had taken her life away from her.


	4. Tears and Teddy bears

Chapter 4-Tears and Teddy bears

The night continued for what seemed to be an eternity. Moon Dancer was left to playing and talking with all her new friends. Each and everyone was both what she imagined of them and completely different. Giraffey for example was very pompous like she thought but had all these weird and unique hobbies he would go on about. Mr Bee liked to whine and argue like expected but hated all physical violence. It was all she thought they would be and more so much more. She could spend all day with them just doing whatever came into their heads, and so she did. Only when the sun did finally rise was she interrupted by Fireskate at the door. "Hi Moon Dancer did you hear the news about the mare in the moon and the night almost going on forever?" Moon Dancer whispered buddies to go surprise their guest who she was now turning towards.

"Not exactly hurry up and tell…"

"Who the hell are you?" FireSkate mood instantly changed from a friendly greeting to a serious tone.

'It's me MoonDancer who else could I be?"

"You're not Moon Dancer. Moon Dancer has a cutie mark of two hooves raised at the moon yours is a brown teddy bear. So tell me now, who are you? And what have you done with my friend!"

"It really is me I changed my cutie mark last night."

"Everyone knows you can't change a cutie mark…wait last night, please Moon Dancer tell me you didn't have anything to do with what happened?" Moon Dancer remained silent she couldn't lie to her friend but whatever Nightmare Moon had done it sounded bad and she didn't want Fireskate to hate her for anything.

The Toys took this bit of silence to make their move. All running out and shouting "BOO!" simultaneously. Fireskate didn't seem to notice, so they tried running up to her and waving their arms around. Still nothing, in puzzlement they tried kicking her only to find themselves falling straight through her hooves. Fireskate grew annoyed know of her lack of answer.

"Moon Dancer what are you looking at? And why haven't you answered my question?"

"Sorry I was looking at the stuffed animals."

"But the stuffed animals are behind you on the shelf?"

"You mean you can't see them they are all right in front of your face trying to get you to look at them."

"I can't see them Moon Dancer. I think you just need to sit down and tell me about what happened last night." FireSkate walked through the toys to the confused pony.

"STOP YOUR STEPPING ON ALL OF THEM!" Fireskate was taken aback her friend had never yelled at her before like this. But she continued forward to the bed "I think waiting for spike all that time has done your head a run around. Your seeing illusions."

Moon Dancer was getting desperate now why couldn't she see them she could see the different cutie mark so why not them. "They are there I can see them hold them listen to them! THEY ARE INFRONT YOU!"

"You listen to them now as in the Toys talk to you?"

"Yes of source they do!" Fireskate grew even more concerned for her friend.

"I am sorry to tell you this but the floor ahead of me is empty with all the stuffed craters in the shelf."

Moon Dancer really began to lose it then. _What why is this happening? Why can't she see them? Have I really gone insane? Maybe Fireskate's wrong maybe they are there but she just can't see, feel, or hear them. Okay If just got to stay calm what did Nightmare Moon say last night. "I can not give life to something that shouldn't have it for long but I can make it so that to you they are real." To you they are real.__**To you.**__I get it now to me and me alone my friend's exists as they do._

"I understand now they are in front of you…"

"NO NO THEY ARENT MOON DANCER NOW STOP PLAYING THIS STUPID GAME RIGHT NOW YOUR SCARING ME! THEY AREN'T ALIVE! WHEN YOUR CUTIE MARK CHANGED SO DID YOU, AND THIS ISN'T THE MOON DANCER I KNOW."

"They do exists it's just that…" Fireskate didn't want to hear anymore she just stormed out in a storm of tears and sobs.

"Wait Fireskate wait…"She didn't come back. And for the second time in a short while a pony had run from her.

She tried to think of something to cheer her up. 'Well guys soon spikes going to bring a us the ultimate friend to join us I just wonder what's taking him so long?"


	5. Alone is okay

Chapter 5- Alone is okay

Fireskate galloped as fast as she could not wanting to think of what had become of her friend, not wanting to think at all. But as the sun once again set her legs became to tired to run away from it anymore, so she rested down a bench next to a pony she knew very well.

"Huh it's you Fireskate you've grown up so big, I wish I could have been there to do it with you." No response.

"Hay Fireskate hellllloooooooooo down here." Baby Moon Dancer was waving her hooves around trying to get her friend to see her. Fireskate turned

"Moon Dancer, what has happened to you?"

"Well it's kind of complicated; to be honest I don't really understand it myself. I used to be so happy just living my simple old life then I awoke like this changed forever. I just don't know what to do." Fireskate looked into the stars as if to ask the night itself.

"First, she changes her cutie mark then she starts seeing things that aren't there what happened to her last night it's like she is a totally different person since yesterday. I mean my Moon Dancer would have never screamed at me for anything even if I did step on her stuffed animals. This can't be happening."

It all became clear to Baby Moon Dancer then. _She wasn't talking to her. She didn't even now she was there. _Baby reached at Fireskate's yellow mane but her hoof went straight through._ She couldn't know I was here, because I'm not, to her I don't exist and if that's the case that must mean that nopony can notice me. _

"I don't even properly exists anymore, do I?"

Baby looked over at Fireskate who was crying into her hooves and only felt sadder. So she climbed up to the top of the bench and hugged Fireskate even though she couldn't feel it and it wouldn't make any difference. Baby just wanted to comfort her now grown up friend. "So we stayed best friends forever, all those years, huh?' She smiled at the thought. "I'm sorry I missed growing up with you, I really really am. I suppose I will just have to remember the fun we had back when I was still a pony. For me that has to be enough… I need to get some answers on how I can fix all this and me."

"Weeeeeeee you go Dazzle Glow fly up high and light the night" Moon Dancer said holding up her glow in the Dazzle Glow and swinging her around. "This is so much fun do the rollercoaster thing again Moon Dancer!" She happily obliged even throwing the plushie momentarily into the air. "Looks like we had another fun day today didn't we, teddy's and my little toddlers."

"Yes we did but you missed work at the 'stuff in stuff' again today."

"But what if Spike comes and I'm not at the party or here, I wonder if he's okay and nothings happened. And its okay they don't really need me anyway. Plus I can have all my food delivered here so I don't really need to spend time away from you. "Hurray we can always play then!"

"Yes we can always play together nobody will ever pull me and you guys apart."

All the toys hugged together and continued there game.

2 Months later and word had got out about Moon Dancer playing with invisible toys alone, locked in her house all day and how she managed to change her cutie mark. She was set aside as a mad mare given the appropriate name "Loony Moony." Ponies had tried to help her but she had denied them entry saying that she had new friends now.

And she remain secluded until another toy was let back into her arms.

"Moon Dancer, Moon Dancer let me in."

"I don't need you ponies anymore. Go away!"

"It's me… the toy that is you."

"Ow Baby Moon Dancer I have missed you I was so sorry about before." She opened the door for the first time in months letting in a gush of fresh air inside.

"Please don't call me that I'm not you the day Nightmare Moon gave me life that changed. I go by Little Feather now. I wanted to ask you some questions." Little Feather and Moon Dancer took a seat on the bed together.

"Umm okay then Bab…Little Feather go ahead."

"What did you do exactly to Fireskate to make her leave like that. She promised me…us that she would be my, I mean our best friend forever. So what did you do?"

"I told her about you guys and coming to life then she started standing on you and I shouted, she just wouldn't understand."

"I think I get it, okay next why can't anypony see me?"

"Nightmare Moon didn't have enough magic to bring you all to life properly so she made it so you were real to just me."

"Where is she now?"

"She changed thanks to a group of brave ponies from Ponyville. and is back to being Luna from what I hear through the door she is living in the palace."

There was a pause followed by the most important question of them all.

"Why you and not me?" Moon Dancer looked into the toys eyes she could tell this question had been bothering her deeply.

"I have no answer, when you were became a toy I lived on and then chose to create you lot as my wish."

"There really is no justice in that is their?"

"I suppose that sometimes life is just like that."

"Yeah I suppose, and if you were wondering. Fireskate has been fine she decided to continue with her dream without you trying even crazier stunts then normal. But she hasn't forgotten about you, she even planned to visit you today to see if she can get through to you. In fact if I have timed myself right, then according to her diary that should be her now."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Moon Dancer looked at the still open door with her friend knocking with a awkward smile on her face .

"Hello long time no see, I think we need to talk."


	6. Does it matter?

Chapter 6-Does it matter?

"Hello long time no see, I think we need to talk."

"You might be right and I have missed you, I promise."

"Not enough it seems to come outside, you were always more of an inside pony but this is extreme." _I Haven't seen her in 2 months and already she is critiquing me. _

"It's not like I need the outside anyway I have all the friends I need in here." Moon Dancer regretted it the moment it escaped her lips. _But it's true isn't it ive been fine her with my toy friends, I haven't needed anypony else. _

"Those friends of yours doing a well all covered with dust on the shelf."

"What there not even on the shelf let alone covered in dust?"

"Here we go again they are on the shelf it looks like you haven't touched them in months! Just help me understand Moon Dancer please, what happened to you that night?"

"That night the one where Nightmare Moon came back, well I was a central part in all of it." Moon Dancer got off the bed and started pacing the room nervously.

"You see it was my destiny and everything well… I saw Nightmare Moon that night."

Fireskate opened her mouth in shock of what she was hearing. Little Moon Dancer that she had grown up with was apart of something that almost ruined all of Equestria.

"She came to me after the party and told me my purpose. I was to perform a sacred ritual dance to free hr and in return she would grant any wish I had. And I did it."

"You're the reason, you're the reason that Nightmare Moon came back that night?"

Moon Dancer looked down ashamed.

"Yes, yes I am, I freed her but not before making her promise that she wouldn't' hurt anyone. And then once she was back she used her great magic to change my cutie mark and make it so that to me all my toys had come to life. You know the rest."

"So the toys are just an illusion. One only you can see."

"THEIR NOT ILLUSIONS THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!"

Fireskate got up not fazed by her friend's yelling.

"You are the only pony in all of Equestria that can see something. Now who is wrong you or every other pony. I'm sorry but by definition your friends are illusions, what im seeing with them all covered in dust dew to months of neglect that is true. They are fake."

"DOSE IT MATTER!" Fireskate was taken aback by the response, she had never considered that.

"Yes okay they may be illusions and fake but does that matter? If the illusion of a painting still brings the viewer joy then what does it matter that it is an illusion and not a painting. They are my friends and I don't care if they don't exists because they exists to me."

"Okay I see now, that for you the illusion is enough. But what about ME! You have been so happy with what isn't real you've forgotten your friend who is flesh and blood. Since they came into your life the only conversation we have had other then this one was that morning. Now alright I might not understand it but be with your illusion but don't I to deserve to be with my friend?"

"Fireskate, I was so worked up with my dream, I didn't notice that you and I were slipping apart. I might not need you anymore Fireskate but I do want you as a friend." The two looked at each other and gave their normal greeting of a brohoof.

"So have you heard from Spike yet?" Fireskate asked.

"No if it's taking him this long the present must be so awesome I can't even imagine it."

"Really no word at all, I wonder what's happened to him?"

"You don't think he's dead in a gutter somewhere with rain poring on his face as the sun rises do you."

"Uhh no quite, but I know how we can find him."

"How?"

"He is Twilight Sparkles assistant right, and Twilight is Princess Celestia's apprentice so if we see the princess then she is bound to know where Twilight and there for Spike is. So we just need to go to the castle and see the Princess."

"Go…outside like beyond the door, I haven't done that in awhile."

"Well now is time to do it again." Fireskate got behind Moon Dancer and began the process of pushing her out the door.

"I really don't think this is the best idea… they will call me names."

"They've been doing that anyway. Look we will go to Pony Joe's first cause I am hungry but then we go straight to the princes and find out what has happened to Spike okay."

"Can't we just do that form in here."

"Come on where moving." She managed to Get Moon Dancer out the door.

"Bye guys." She waved to the toys. Little feather considered going with them _But if I do that then I might run in to Luna and I don't think I can handle meeting the pony who made me like this. But this might me my only…_ Moon Dancer closed the door to decide it for Little Feather. "Maybe next time, maybe."

_**END OF ACT 1 OF 2 **_


End file.
